A second chance
by WolfoftheeNorth
Summary: The end is near The Emperor can tell that it is to late to save his Imperium when an unexpected guest arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This is not my Imperium

Where had I gone wrong? Mankind was so close to becoming masters of the universe only to fall into the miserable state it was in now. He knew it was his hubris and distrust of those around him. He had underestimated his foes and had not done what was needed to combat them before, it was far too late. If he had begun his work sooner and not been so controlled by ideas that were put on him by others such as his extreme xenophobia among many the galaxy would be a much safer place. Unfortunately, Malcador of Sigillite his seal-bearer and closest friend who had lived with him through the ages was the cause of that fiasco. Telling him it wasn't the right time and to exercise patience which he had been right in many cases however, his few mistakes lead to irrevocable consequences. His great hatred of xenos was imparted onto me after we encountered our first Orks which in retrospect wasn't exactly fair Orks will be Orks to judge the Eldar based them was bit unfair. The more primal races will always be dealt with extreme prejudice the tyranids for example. He accepted now that it was a major part of his down fall.

So many potential allies in a galaxy full of enemies. He regretted what he did to his people he'd peer into any of the forge worlds and could find children 6 years of age working in mines and factorums with cruel overseer they had been reduced to slaves in the service of what some called the betterment of mankind. He should never have let Mars to remain so independent. They withheld technology that would better mankind from him and only cared for their own agendas. Plus their near complete disregard for human life was always unsettling but he needed their facilities he just wished he would have intervened earlier and brought mankind under his rule sooner. Then there never would have been two separate Martian and Terran empires just one united Imperium.

The High Lords of Terra have become greedy self-serving dogs. In my current state they took everything that I built and turned it into such a vile empire that it was almost unrecognizable. My great war machine fractured and split because they didn't want to chance another Horus. After Horus's Black crusade against me those that fought and stayed loyal to me would be loyal to my Imperium till the end of time I understand why my son Gulliman did what he did but if you can't trust those you fight with you have already lost so why divide yourselves and show the enemy weakness. They even went as far as dividing my loyal son's great legions which was the greatest blunder that they could have made. They said they sacrificed thousands of phykers a day to keep me alive all lies. How they feared phykers even though most of them were phykers themselves. But am I any better? Look what I did to my son Magnus; I condemned his whole legion for being phykers. If only I had warned him about the threat of chaos that tragedy may have been avoided and had I been willing to share more of my knowledge the flesh change would have never plagued the Thousand Sons. If I had only guided him more and trusted him with secrets that I thought were better left hidden so much pain could have been avoided. We could have achieved so much with the golden throne we could have had our own webway free of perilous warp travels connecting us all. I now know do to Tzeentch mocking that Magnus believes I was going to imprison him on the golden throne to monitor and control my webway. In part it is true but, eventually it would become self sustaining with the evolution of the human race. Which I had tried to exclude my Astartes from do to fear of what they could become and did under my very nose. My deceits lead to Horus' misunderstanding and his eventual corruption which spread too many of my sons. Now what's left of my loyal sons is battling for their lives in their respective parts of the galaxy.

Mutants on the other hand should not be nearly as tolerated as, they are in the present Imperium. However many that I condemned could have been saved with the medical technology in my possession but was unwilling to share. I was a hypocrite look at Sanguinius one of my favorite sons "The Angel" they called him he truly was when I first saw him I was amazed it was as if I was back in my childhood on Terra reading about angels wishing to see one and my son Leman Russ his Space Wolves where mutants that I allowed to exist as well. Worst yet the fanatics of the Adeptus Ministorum in my name would destroy whole civilizations without just cause if I ever moved again I'd wipe the Ecclesiarchy from the face universe they're also controlled by the high lords. Did I not decree that I not to be worshiped and that only the Imperial Creed was to be spread? Yet, was that even their fault? The great enemy manipulates them still Lorgar's teachings are at their base and it was he who made my favorite son betray me in the end.

I've made numerous mistakes myself look at me a corpse barely alive. I look at my Empire and realize this is no longer my Imperium. The corruption runs to deep and cannot be stopped. It's only a matter of time before the Astronomican goes dark and Chaos finally plunges the galaxy in flames, not that it already isn't.

"Do you truly give up?" Annoyed that I have been brought out of my brooding I said "You have all taunted me long enough used what I loved most corrupted it and used it to destroy what little I had left that I held precious." said the Emperor. "I think you're mistaking me for one of those barbarians of chaos." Said this unknown being they think they can mock me to the very end I thought but when I went to probe at this being consciousness he felt something powerful but it wasn't chaotic and out of control just vast and ancient. "I wasn't aware there were any beings left that could communicate with me in my present state other then the Eldar gods but we never got along to well. Other then Chaos they tend to be my only unwanted company now a day's letting me know of the acts of my fallen sons every now and then." The being laughed and said "You are most certainly not alone with those fools but, they have wove a web around you that I have been navigating to get to you and here I am many have tried actually but have been stopped on numerous occasions." "Who would seek audience with a mere corpse that doomed this plane of existence that's barely hanging on to life." The Emperor said "Well the elder gods for one have for the last hundred years or so but, were unable to get past the barrier set up around you. My kind stepped in to do them the favor because we are now all in danger. Chaos has grown too powerful and your beacon in the great ocean is waning your end is near." It said "Do not tell me what I already know I have accepted my faith but I will guide mankind for as long as I can until my last breath." "Oh I have no doubt of that I know your love for your people is as real as anything but it will not save them." "Enough speak your purpose or be gone I am well aware of the reality of the situation." The entity now amused ignored his last statement and said "Do you remember when you first thought that you would create your Empire?" thinking back to when I first saw Rome in all it's splendor. However where ever I looked and saw wealth I also saw poverty back in my past at the young age of 8 I had promised myself that I'd build something so great that my fellow man would be forever grateful to me. I was quite the ambitious child but I made it happen against all odds. With my abilities and intellect it wasn't really that improbable. But how many blunders had I made along the way if only I knew what I knew now things could have been different so many could have been saved so much pain avoided. "Oh if your thinking this you might really like the plan we have in mind then" the being laughed. Not realizing he thought out loud he said "What do you mean. What Plan?" "Why plan to save us all my friend." It said then continued "Do you remember where you had your golden throne built?" "Of course how could I forget? Where I was born, Stonehenge in England before it was even known by that name and where I discovered it many years later deep in the earth." "What if I told you that you could send a message back to yourself?" "I'd call you a liar I have tried numerous times to interact with the past such a feat is impossible." "That is because you have not sacrificed. Your suffering will end today if you agree to our plan. Put your very being into the power I have woven for a millennia and we will both enter to void but we will be able to send something back that could change everything."Unfortunately the the four will be made aware of your presence earlier if we do this. However as its going now we just have to hope for the best." "Will you commit to our plan?" "Just who are you?" "My name doesn't matter just know I am Old One and we have not been defeated yet."

Well first fanfic I've ever written hope there are a few people that enjoyed it i tried to stay true to canon for various things other i changed to match with what i had in mind if anyone has anything they'd like to point out just leave a review and ill get back to you.


	2. Chapter 2 On our shoulders

Well here we go time to really get into The Emperor's past for all the faithful canon followers I'm sorry but I'm really messing with the 40k universe. Also, excuse my poor grammar I'll proofread as best I can.

Also I don't own any character created by games workshop.

Ch.2: On Our Shoulders

Albion, some call it the land of the gods. It's where primitive tribes battle for power, land, and favor of their respective gods. However, on this day, all the warring tribes put down their arms and an eerie silence descends upon the land. The high council of The Keepers of the Stones commanded it to be so. The keepers were wise and powerful shamans who were each able to wield the powers of the warp like an Eldar farseer (not that man knows of Eldar yet) and, to the tribes, they appeared to be messengers of the gods. So when they proclaimed something, it was not to be taken lightly.

The Orders most gifted diviner,Talia, caught a glimpse of the future. At her request all high council members were summoned back to Albion. Many had been offshore enlightening their fellow man in far off lands. They had received a message telepathically from their leader Malcador to come back home as quickly as possible. The final decision concerning Talia's prophecy would change mankind's destiny forever.

When the last members arrived, the sun had set and now all they had was moonlight and starlight to illuminate their surroundings. Stonehenge was where their order was founded. To the untrained this place was like any other. There was nothing too out of the ordinary besides these massive stones that just happened to be there. Yet, to someone attuned to the warp they could feel the power in them and the echoes of something great but no means to utilize it. Even after two hundred years of studying it they weren't any closer to unraveling its mysteries. It only seemed appropriate that the order would gather here to make the greatest decision in the history of their order.

Talia greeted each member of the council and stepped into the center of the gathering and said: "Brothers and sisters it is so good to see you again. Unfortunately, we could not have gathered here under more pleasant circumstances. Dark times are upon us. I have peered into the veil and there is only chaos. Our most base desires and wants will be used against us, until we are but a shadow of what we once were. All that made us human will cease to exist. We will be turned into savages at the service of dark gods. Even the strongest of our order will fall to chaos unless desperate measures are taken." Malcador, the head of the high council, looked grimly at Talia and said: "What measures do you have in mind?" The diviner replied: "We must make the ultimate sacrifice. However, Malcador, you must remain who you have come to be known as, a master of the five paths (the five psychic disciplines). You will live to see mankind reach new heights that we could never dream of. The rest of us shall become what is known as, a collective, if you will. We shall become one with our savior and join him in fighting the oncoming chaos and lead mankind to an everlasting golden age. Yet, if you don't heed my words I'll give you a glimpse of what is to become of us if we don't act soon. " Talia's eyes began to pulse with power and the very earth began to tremble. Then their vision blacked out and images began to slowly form in each person's mind. They were on an open plain surrounded by mountains, and on each side there were huge armies that stood across from one another. Then a war horn was blown and a battle unlike any they had ever seen before began. Men and women were wiped into a frenzy under the command of their daemonic masters. They began thirsting for the blood of their enemies and began rampaging across the field to meet their foes head on. Even after losing an arm or a leg they continued to fight while screaming "skulls for the skull throne " or crying" blood for the blood god". They were completely succumbing to their bloodlust. While this was all happening they could hear laughter from everywhere, but they were unable to detect where it was coming from.

The battle began to fade and they were standing in what seemed to be a ghost town without a soul in sight. They moved towards the biggest building in the town. It appeared to be a rundown temple used for mysterious measures. When they stepped in, they saw men and women laying on the ground gasping for air. Women were staring at walls talking to themselves and clawing at their faces. Everywhere they looked they saw some type of unknown disease afflicting everyone. Then they were somewhere else. It seemed like another town also afflicted with these diseases that no one had ever seen before that day. Apothecaries, the world's most knowledgeable healers, were choking on their own blood as they attempted to save the lives of others. The most horrid of these diseases was one that turned you into a grotesque abomination (plague bearer) devoid of human intelligence which turns you into a stone cold killing machine.

The next moment they were looking at a tower made of silver and gold. When they entered, men and women were sitting at desks reading ancient tomes. The council members realized they were experimenting with their psychic powers and everything seemed fine. Until, a bizarre creature appeared out of nowhere and began whispering promises of power at the exchange of the very souls of these people and that they gave them to be used as their toys for all eternity.

Their vision blurred one last time and they were in a city of gold and it was beautiful beyond words. Even the streets were lined with it. The residents were dressed in elaborate and luxurious clothing while wielding smiles that never left their faces. The citizens made for a temple that had a statue of one of the most beautiful beings they had ever seen. It was both male and female yet neither and the more you stared at it the more it seemed to shift from one gender to the other. Waking past it they entered into the temple and saw people getting tortured in some of the most horrific ways imaginable, yet they were crying out in ecstasy. Then walking through the crowds they saw women with perfect hourglass bodies, yet their skin color varied from blue to red. They were each sporting two horns on their heads with razor sharp teeth and claws. When they found someone to their liking they would bring them to a room where two would enter and only one would come out. Everywhere they looked they saw unspeakable acts of perversion taking place without a hint of self restraint. Then one final image presented itself terra devoid of life, nothing was left in the wake of this coming chaos.

With that last vision ending they snapped out of the trance. They fell to their knees vomiting in disgust. Others began crying at some of the most horrific and vile acts they had ever seen committed or thought possible. One thing was ingrained in them though, that chaos must be stopped no matter how great the cost. After everyone had finally composed themselves Malcador strode forward to take his place next to Talia and said: "We have now seen what is to become of us,should we not act?. What is this council's decision?" Slowly but surely every single member agreed to what must be done. Malcador then said "A year from today we shall gather here again. In the mean time tie up any loose ends you may have remaining because you won't have a chance to do so after this. A select few, including myself, shall begin preparations for the upcoming ritual and you shall be called on when preparations are complete. Now go be with your families and prepare yourselves for what is to come." 


End file.
